Problème ! Problème
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Riza et Roy sont à la poursuite d'un alchimist très dangereux. Par un petit manque d'inattention, Roy et Riza se retrouvent prit dans une transmutation, ils seront transformés en .... Le problème, c'est que Riza et Roy ont un enfant de bas age.Que vatil c
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un dimanche matin, dans un immeuble modeste et bien ranger, un homme aux yeux

encres et aux cheveux de jais dormait dans un lit. Il avait dans ses bras muscler la plus belle

des femmes Riza Hawkeye. Ils furent réveillés par des cries qui provenait de la pièce voisine.

Riza était trop fatiguer pour ce lever, alors, elle demanda d'une voix endormit :

-Tu pourrais aller le voir ?

-Non, trop fatiguer ! Vas-y toi !

-Je n'ai pas le courage !

-Alors laisse-le ! Il va bien fini par ce calmer !

Au grand malheur de se couple, le petit bonhomme de quelques mois qui ce trouvait dans la

pièce d'à côté, ne cessa pas ses cries. Voyant que mit sa mère, ni son père ne venait, il décida

de crier deux fois plus forts. Au bout de dix minutes d'hurlement incessant, Riza prit son

courage à deux mains et partie s'occuper de son fils.

Une heure plus tard, Roy leva enfin. Il trouva sur la table de salle à manger, une tasse

de café bien chaude, et des croissants. Dès que le petit qui ce trouvait dans son parc vu son

père, il cria :

-Papa ! Papa

Roy se leva, prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le font. Ensuite, Roy reposa cette

petite chose dans son parc. Après ça, il partit prendre son déjeuné. Après ce repas, il reprit le

dossier sur son affaire en cour. Riza le remarqua ce pencha et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point ?

-Notre affaire ! Comment cet alchimist arrive-t-il à disparaître à chaque fois qu'on est

sur le point de l'arrêter ?

-Je ne sais pas, il doit avoir un joker dans sa manche et …

Riza ne put finir sa phrase, qu'elle entendit son chien hurler. Elle se retourna et trouva son fils

en dehors de son parc avec la queue de Black Hayate dans la bouche du petit garnement. La

fin de cette journée de repos se passa sans trop de dégâts sauf pour Black Hayate.

Le lendemain après midi, au QG de Central, le colonel Roy Mustang reçut un appel de

la police local. Cette dernière l'informa que cette alchimist avait été repéré dans un quartier

un peu défavoriser. Après avoir raccrocher, Roy et son équipe sortirent à une vitesse

incroyable du bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur les lieux. Roy regarda l'alchimist

et :

-Ca fessait longtemps !

-Seulement trois jours flamme ! Répondit l'alchimist

C'est ta ce moment là, que le ciel décida de jouer un mauvais tour à Roy, en laissant tomber

toutes ses larmes. Ce changement de temps ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du méchant

alchimist, il déclara :

-Ce n'est pas ton jour flamme

-Cette pluie ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre en prison ! Répondit-il en prenant son

arme

Tout à coup, le méchant alchimist ce rendit compte lui aussi que ça technique ne marcherais

pas sous cette pluie. Alors, il se mit à courir. Roy décida de le suivre. Riza qui n'était pas

rassurer, se mit elle aussi à courir. Havoc et Breda firent de même. Dix minutes plus tard, le

méchant alchimist entra dans une usine désinfecter. Roy entra lui aussi dans l'usine. Roy

baissa quelques minutes sa garde. Roy ne ce rendit pas conte qu'il ce trouvait sur un cercle de

transmutation. Entre temps, Riza était entrée dans l'usine. Avant l'activation du cercle, Riza

se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle vu le cercle de transmutation et se jeta sur son mari. C'est à ce

moment là, que le cercle s'activa.

Dix minutes plus tard, Havoc et Breda entrèrent dans l'usine. Ils recherchèrent leurs

supérieurs. Leur recherche les mena dans le couloir et virent Roy et Riza en ….

Fin du chapitre, je souhaite qu'il vous ait plus. Bonne soirée !

Bye ! Bye

Trynyty


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Havoc et Breda arrivèrent dans le couloir et ne virent personne appart deux bébés. Ces bébés avaient pour vêtement, qu'une couche. L'un de ses deux bébés avait des petits et fins cheveux couleurs jais. Il se fessait tapé et crié dessus par l'autre bébé. Ce bébé avait les cheveux un peu plus que son ami, car ils étaient frisés et roux. En voyant l'objet que tenait le bébé aux cheveux de jais dans la bouche, Havoc comprit toute suite que ce bébé était son supérieur car, l'objet était un gant blanc sur lequel, un cercle de transmutation avec une salamandre était brodé avec un fils rouge. Havoc se baissa pour les prendre dans ses bras. Roy se laissa faire. Mais Riza, c'était une autre histoire. Elle frappa très fort la main d'Havoc et partie en courant faire le tour de l'usine. Havoc qui tenait toujours Roy dans ses bras, ce mit à courir après Riza. Breda allait faire de même quand il entendit les renforts arrivés. Il descendit les rejoindre. Il expliqua la situation à Fuery et Falman. Au troisième étage de l'usine, bébé Riza menait la vie dur à notre pauvre lieutenant Havoc car même si elle avait des petites jambes, elle était très rapide. D'un seul coup, Riza monta sur une échelle. En haut de cette échelle ce trouvait des sacs de sable. Elle décrocha un des sacs et appuya sur un bouton rouge d'une télécommande. Le tapi roulant sur lequel il y avait des cartons remplies de poussières se mit en route. Havoc arriva au moment où le sac de sable se décrocha. Il se prit le sac en plaine figure. Perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les cartons pour finir ça course de l'autre côté du carton. Dans sa

chute, il lâcha bébé Roy. Ce dernier avait atterri dans un des cartons.

Après c'être débarrassé d'Havoc, Riza arrêta le tapi en appuyant sur le même bouton de la télécommande. Elle descendit de sa poutre. Ensuite, elle aida Roy à sortir de son carton. Ils se mirent à sourire et à rire. Falman, Fuery et Breda arrivèrent sur les lieux du massacre au moment où Riza embrassait Roy. Havoc se releva. Riza et Roy lui souriaient. Havoc les regarda et dit :

- Ca vous fait rire ?

- Vui !!!! Firent Roy et Riza en cœur.

Breda regarda la bosse sur la tête de son ami et lui demanda se qui c'était passé. Havoc expliqua sa mésaventure. Tout six rentrèrent aux QG.

Deux heures plus tard au QG, les deux enfants étaient entrain de dormir sur leur bureau. Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery ne savaient pas quoi faire. D'un seul coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hugues :

- Bonsoir la compagnie ! Cria-t-il

- Bonsoir, lieutenant-colonel Hugues, quel bon vent vous emmène ici ? Demanda Havoc

- Ben, deux choses, la première, mon ami le colonel Roy Mustang ne s'était pas présenter à la réunion. La deuxième, la nourrice du lieutenant Hawkeye a appelé le bureau en demandant à parler à Hawkeye ou Mustang. Ce fut moi, qui et reçut l'appel et elle s'étonne de Riza Hawkeye ne soit toujours rentré pour s'occuper de son fils. Cria-t-il sur les derniers mots

- Le lieutenant a un enfant ! Répétèrent Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda sous le choc

- Ma question c'est où sont-ils ? Hurla Maes

Les quatre compères se regardèrent. Havoc prit la parole au bout de cinq minutes de silence :

- Ils sont sous le bureau !

- Comment ça ?

- Ils dorment sous le bureau ! Continua Breda

Maes se pencha sur le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang. Il vit deux bébés. Il se releva et demanda :

- C'est quoi cette blague ?

Havoc expliqua le récit de la mission, mais surtout le faite qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Hugues eut idée :

- Si l'alchimie est responsable de leur état, il aurait des chances de leur rendre la véritable apparence à l'aide l'alchimie.

- Mais qui comme alchimist ? Demanda Havoc

- Edward ! D'après une rumeur, il serait à Rizembull.

Fuery décrocha son téléphone et appela la gare. Deux minutes plus tard, il raccrocha et déclara :

- Bien, on part pour Rizembull demain matin à huit heures !

- Mais on fait quoi pour se soir ? Demanda Breda un peu paniqué

- Ben, le lieutenant dort chez Havoc se soir ! Fit Maes

- Or de question !! Cria celui

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les autres

- J'ai un rendez-vous

- Tu sais qu'on dit ! Fit Maes

- Non quoi ?

- Que les belles demoiselles ne résistent pas au homme célibataire avec un joli bébé ! Répondit Maes

- C'est d'accord, je la prends ! Mais pour le colonel ?

- Je le prends chez moi ! Fit Maes avec le sourire

- Et Black Hayate et l'enfant du lieutenant ? Demanda Falman

- Moi, je prends Black Hayate ! Fit Fuery

- Breda ! Vous prenez l'enfant du lieutenant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci

- C'est un ordre !

Une heure plus tard, Havoc arriva à son lieu de rendez-vous avec bébé Riza. Cette dernière portait une jolie robe qui fessait ressortir ses yeux et ses jolies cheveux frisés. Havoc salua la femme de son rendez-vous. Quand cette dernière vu Riza, elle tomba sur le charme de cette petite. Cette dernière c'était réveillé et affichait sur ses lèvres un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. De plus, je trouve que Riza est très intelligente pour un bébé. Merci pour vos coms et vos lectures ! Ce souhaite encore une fois qu'il ait plus !

Bonne journée, a tous !

Bye

Trynyty ou NytyFunky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Vers vingt et une heures, Maes Hugues rendrait chez lui avec Roy. Il tenait son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Maes rigolait à cette penser. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Sa fille voulu se jeter dans ses bras, elle fut arrêter dans son geste quand ses yeux virent la petite chose que tenait son père. Avec le sourire innocent du monde, Elycia demanda :

- Papa ! Qui est ce bébé ?

- C'est Roy !

- C'est tonton Roy ? Demanda Elycia

- Non ! C'est Roy Mustang !

- Oui, oncle Roy !

- Non ! C'est le fils de …

Pendant qu'il disait cette phrase, il se disait « Trouve une idée ! Trouve une idée ! »

- C'est le fils de …. la sœur de Roy !

- Mais oncle Roy n'a pas de sœur !

- Si, il en a une

C'est à ce moment là que la chère et tendre femme de monsieur Hugues entra dans le hall :

- Salut mon amour ! Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Roy Mustang !

- Le colonel ?

- Non, le fils de la sœur de Roy

- Ha ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui le gardes ?

Hugues doit trouver une idée et vite.

Au même instant, Heymans Breda était au téléphone avec sa mère. Il lui demandait des conseils pour calmer le fils du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye car, ce petit garnement était en pleur depuis bientôt deux heures. La mère du lieutenant lui demanda plein de choses :

- Il a mangé ?

- Non

- Il veut boire ?

- Non

- Il a des dents ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! Tu l'as changé ?

- Changer quoi ?

- Sa couche !

- Non

- C'est ça qu'il a, sa couche est pleine ! Tu vas devoir le changer !

- Et comment on fait ça ?

La mère de Heymans Breda lui expliqua comment changer une couche. Une fois que Heymans eut tout les instruments, il enleva le pantalon du petit pour s'attaquer à la couche. Une fois qu'il a ouvert la chose, il tomba au sol à cause de l'odeur !! Le bébé rigolait. Après que Heymans ait retrouvé ses esprits et changer le petit, il demanda lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que ta mère te donne ?

Cinq secondes plus tard, le petit recommença à pleurer. Cette fois encore, Heymans appela sa mère !

Même heure, au restaurant, Jean allait embrasser sa copine quand, Riza ce mit à pleurer. La copine d'Havoc se retourna vers elle est la prit dans ses bras en lui et lui demanda :

- Qu'est qui t'arrive ! Jolie puce !

C'est à ce moment, que le serveur arriva avec les plats chauds. A ce moment, une lueur illumina les yeux de Riza. Havoc vit ce regard et ce demanda qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois le serveur parti, Riza mit ses deux mains dans le plat de la charmante amie de Havoc. Ensuite, elle décora la robe violette de la demoiselle en soupe et vins blanc et rouge.

Demeure des Hugues :

- Ha ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui le gardes ?

- Car Roy a un rendez-vous galant ! Et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bébé

- Oh ! Pauvre chou ! Fit Gracia en embrassant Roy

C'est à ce moment là, que Roy se mit à pleurer en criant :

- Xiza ! Xiza

Fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus bonne soirée ou journée

Bye

Trynyty ou Nyty.Funky


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Plusieurs minutes, après que la charmante amie de Jean Havoc ait fini de détacher sa robe, Riza profita d'un manque d'inattention de sa « nounou » pour aller faire le tour du restaurant. Elle allait rentrée dans les cuisines, quand, un serveur ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. L'homme avait les bras remplis de plats chauds. L'homme ne vit pas Riza. Au moment où une des jambes du serveur passa à côté du bébé, Riza l'attrapa. L'homme perdit l'équilibre. Dans la chute, il lâcha les plats. Ces objets terminèrent leur course sur la tête de la petite amie de Jean Havoc. Après c'être fait disputer par le propriétaire du restaurant et plaquer en plein milieu du repas, Havoc retrait avec bébé Riza à son appartement. Il était en colère. Il mit bébé Riza au lit qui bizarrement s'endormit toute suite.

En pleine nuit, alors qu'Havoc pensait à ce qu'il allait faire subir au lieutenant Hawkeye une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvée son corps, il entendit des petits sanglots étouffer. Ils venaient de la pièce d'à-côté. Havoc se leva et trouva bébé Riza en pleure. Il fut prit d'une sensation inconnue. Il oublia même quelques instants qu'il s'agissait du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ensuite, il lui chuchota des mots très rassurants. Si on observait la scène de loin, on aurait dit un père qui réconforte sa petite fille. Jean sortit de la pièce et emmena Riza au salon pour lui faire deux petits chocolats chauds. Pour la faire boire, ils s'assiérent dans le divan du sous lieutenant. Une fois les tasses finies, Jean et Riza retombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Au même instant, Roy mettait la vie dur à son meilleur ami, car il refusait de dormir. Il pleurait toutes les cinq minutes car sa petite poupée blonde lui manquait.

Dans un appartement niteux de Central, un monsieur un peu obèse dormait dans son fauteuil. Sur son ventre était allongé un petit garçon. Lui aussi dormait à point fermer car il était bercé par la respiration du grand monsieur roux, car à chaque inspirations, son gros ventre montait et chaque expirations, il redescendait. La pièce où se trouvait ce fauteuil était complètement dévaster. On aurait crut qu'un ouragan ou une tornade était passé par là. Ses deux messieurs furent réveillés par un petit adjudant à lunette. Cet homme était accompagné d'un chien blanc et noir nommé Black Hayate. Dès que l'enfant vit le chien, le petit garçon fut au ange et vis vers ça pour le chien. Breda demanda à Fuery une fois que celui-ci était rentré dans son appartement :

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Six heures !

Après un bon café, les deux hommes rangèrent l'appartement. A sept heures, Breda appela son meilleur ami pour lui demander comment c'était passé son rendez-vous. Après ça, ils partirent tout les quatre (Ndl : je compte le chien) à la gare.

Fin du chapitre ! Et oui toute les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Tout comme mes vacances, si on peut appeler ça des vacances ! Bon je vais vous laissez ! Bonne journée ou soirée

Bye

Trynyty


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Breda, Fuery, bébé Hawkeye et Black Hayate arrivèrent les premiers à gare de Central City. Ils furent suivis de près par Maes et Roy. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un mort vivant. En voyant ça tête, Fuery et Breda explosèrent de rire. Maes leur demanda d'un ton sec si qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à rire. Vers sept heures trente, Havoc arriva avec bébé Riza. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Quand il vous la tête de Maes, il comprit toute suite de la nuit n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Riza elle se mit à hurler car Maes lui faisait peur, très même. Havoc la rassura. Bébé Roy quand a lui était un peu jaloux car c'était ça femme qu'Havoc tenait dans ses bras.

Vers huit heures, le train parti. A son bord, ce trouvait notre équipe préférée. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient à la gare de Rizembull. Ils marchèrent trente petite minutes pour arriver devant une grande maison. Maes s'avança le premier et alla frappé à la porte. Ce fut une jolie femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui la lui ouvrit :

- Bonjours monsieur Hugues ! Fit Winry un peu surprise mais heureuse de le trouver là.

- Bonjours Winry, je voudrais parler à Edward, si c'est possible ?

- Bien sur, entrer !

-HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! LE COLONEL N'A JAIMAIS ETE MIEUX QUE DANS CET ETAT !!!!!!!!!! Ce moqua Ed après que Hugues lui a raconté toute l'histoire

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit Hugues

- SI ! C'EST QUI, MAINTENANT QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UN PORTE MINE ? Continua Edward en se penchant vers bébé Roy.

- Il aurait un moyen de les faire redevenir comme avant ? Demanda Fuery un peu inquiet.

- Je peux essayer ! Vous avez une photo du cercle qui a été utilisé ?

- Oui ! Répondit Breda en lui tendant la photo

- Al ! Viens voir ! Fit Edward

Alphonse regarda le cercle et dit :

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Maes un peu inquiet

- Cette transmutation aurait du les tuer !!!

- Mais ils sont toujours vivants ! Coupa Havoc

- Oui, donc un des deux devaient avoir un cercle qui les a protégé. Termina Ed

- Tu penses aux gants de Roy ? Demanda Maes

- Peut être

Edward termina son explication et parti faire de recherche pour leur rendre leur état normal. Alphonse l'accompagna.

Une heure plus tard, Edward fit une première tentative. Disons qu'elle n'était pas très concluante car Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent transformer en chiens. Après avoir réparer les dégâts, Alphonse fut lui aussi une tentative. Cette fois, Roy fut transformé en chat et Riza en lapin nain. Après dix tentatives ratés, Edward qui commençais à être fatiguer en fit une dernière avant d'aller ce coucher. Qui fut très concluante car Riza et Roy avaient retrouvés leurs apparence normale :

- Ca va colonel ? Et vous lieutenant Demanda Ed

- Oui, je crois ! Fit Roy

- Oui, mais qu'est ce que je fais aussi ? Demanda Riza

- Oh ! Oh petit ! Problème ! Fit Ed

Roy tourna la tête pour voir sa femme qui était dans ….

Fin du chapitre ! Je sais j'ai été un peu trop rapide ! Mais je n'avais pas d'idée ! Bonne journée ou soirée

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et à tout ceux qui laisse des coms

Bye

NYTY.FUNKY


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Roy tourna la tête et vis sa femme qui était dans un …. Corps d'homme. Oui un corps d'homme. Elle avait sa vraie tête mais le reste appartenait au corps c'était celui de Roy. Par reflex, Roy baissa les yeux et vis à la place de ses tablettes de chocolats, deux airbags de cent dix C. Roy se leva et demanda :

- Pourquoi, je suis dans le corps de Riza ?

- C'est mieux qu'être un bébé ! Fit Edward

- Edward, qu'est que c'est cette histoire ? Demanda Riza

- Ben, vous ne souvenez pas ? Demanda Edward

- Nous souvenir de quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur les amoureux

- Ben, vous étiez en mission et pas manque d'inattention, vous être faire prendre dans un cercle de transmutation….Edward s'arrêta pour bayer….Et vous vous être transformer en bébé.

Roy et Riza se regardèrent et demandèrent toujours en cœur :

- Et comment somme nous arriver ici ? Et ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans cet état ?

- Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues et ça fait à peu près deux jours.

- Et pour mon fils et Black Hayate ? Demanda Riza

- Breda, Havoc, Falman, Fuery et le lieutenant-colonel se sont arrangés. Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi je vais me coucher !

- TU NE VAS PAS NOUS LAISSER COMME CA !!!! Hurlèrent Roy et Riza

- Al va s'occuper de vous.

- Hein ? Demanda ce dernier

- Oui, tu m'as bien attendu !

- Tu les as mit dans cet état ! Tu arranges tout !!!

- Moi, je suis fatigué

- Tu leurs rends leurs apparence avant d'aller se coucher.

- C'est or de question !

Pendant qu'Edward et son frère se disputaient, un certain colonel Roy Mustang pleurait. Riza s'était pencher sur lui pour le consoler en lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Nos deux tourtereaux ignoraient totalement l'état ou ils se trouvaient, mais surtout, ils en avaient que faire de la dispute des frères Elric. Encore une fois, Roy et Riza manquèrent d'inattention car ils étaient toujours assis sur le cercle de transmutation de Edward. D'un seul coup, Riza embrassa Roy. Le cercle de transmutation s'activa.

Fin du chapitre ! La suite dans pas longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward et Alphonse continuait de se disputer. Ce fut le claquement d'une porte qui les ramena à la réalité. Ce bruit venait de la pièce où ce trouvait Riza et Roy. Les deux frères se précipitèrent sur cette porte. Edward tourna la poignée. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Alphonse essaya aussi. Il eut le même résultat que son frère. Au moment où Alphonse allait enfoncé la porte, une lumière bleutée apparut sur le bas de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière disparut et la porte s'ouvrit au moment où Edward était en plein élan pour enfoncer la porte. Il partit l'équilibre puisqu'il avait les yeux fermer. Il se trouva coucher sur un sol froid et humide. Il releva la tête et vit quatre pieds. Ensuite, il entendit la voix du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye :

- Si tu lèves tes yeux un peu plus, je te tue !

Edward ne suivit pas le conseil du lieutenant et leva les yeux plus haut et vu Riza et Roy en sous-vêtements. Roy portait un slip qui laissait voir ses merveilleuses tablettes de chocolats. Riza, ne portait qu'un boxer rouge vif et un soutien gorge bien échancré. Il était de la même couleur que le boxer. Le soutien gorge était un peu petit. Edward eut un saignement du nez en voyant la tenue de Riza. Alphonse arriva en courrant prendre des nouvelles de son frère quand il vu quelque chose de petit et blond traverser la porte en hurlant. Réveillant ainsi tout les habitants de la maison. Alphonse parti rejoindre son frère le plus vite possible. Au moment où Edward se lève, il fut de nouveau envoyer au tapis par une grosse clef anglaise. Edward ce releva et hurla :

- Mais ça va pas la tête arrête de me frapper avec tous les cadeaux que je t'offre et tu n'es pas sensé dormir ?

- C'est ce que je fessais jusqu'à que ton hurlement me réveille. Répondit Winry sur le même ton de voix.

Edward s'apprêtait à répondre quand, Maes Hugues sorti de la chambre que lui avait prêté Pinako. Il avait dans ses bras le fils du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda-t-il

- Maman, Papa ! Hurla le petit

Maes se retourna Riza et Roy dans leurs vrai corps. Il eut la même réaction qu'Edward en voyant Riza. Roy prit le petit des bras de Maes. Après ça, Riza lui fit subir la même chose qu'a Edward. Après c'être habillé correctement pour la nuit, Riza, Roy et leur fils partirent se coucher. Peu de temps avant eu, se fut un jeune homme blond aux yeux couleurs or avec deux grosses bosses sur la tête qui parti se remettre de ses émotions. Vers quatre heures du matin, tous les locataires de la maison des Rockbell étaient endormit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Riza et Roy furent réveillé aux aurores par l'équipe du colonel Mustang. Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils repartirent tous pour Central. Roy avait donné à Riza deux jours de congé. Aucun des deux ne se souvenait de se qui leurs étaient arrivés.

Pendant que Riza profitait de ses jours de congés, Roy put enfin mettre la main sur l'alchemist qui avait voulu les tuer. Il le mit hors d'état de nuire. Pour ça, il claqua dans ses mains. Deux tornades de feu apparurent. L'homme fut complètement carbonisé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, Riza croisa Havoc dans un des nombreux couloirs du QG. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout le moral. Riza l'interpella et lui demanda :

- Sous-lieutenant, est-ce que vous sortez toujours avec Julia ?

- Non, disons qu'une petite rousse c'est mêlé de mes affaires.

Riza eut un petit sourire et dit :

- Je suis rassurée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Julia est comment dire, et le gore de fille qui…comment dire….Elle est une troqueuse d'homme.

- Ah ! Fit Havoc sans avoir retrouver son sourire.

- Tenez !

Havoc prit le petit bout de papier que Riza lui tendait. Ce papier contenait une adresse, un numéro de téléphone, un nom qu'Havoc connaissait bien ce nom et un lieu de rendez-vous :

- Elle doit vous parlez. C'est urgent !

- Mais, ma pause déjeuner est fini.

- Allez y, je fermerais les yeux.

Après avoir remercier le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Havoc sortit du QG en courant. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosse goutte. Après vingt minutes de course à pied, Havoc s'arrêta à une grande place. Il chercha du regard une personne. Son regard s'arrêta sur une femme petite, rousse aux yeux vert bouteille. Cette femme le vit aussi. Elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras. Ensuite, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, au QG de Central, Roy Mustang était en pleine déprimé. Riza entra dans son bureau :

- Où est Havoc ? Demanda Roy

- Parti me rendre un service.

- Je te trouve bien joyeuse depuis quelques jours !

- C'est normal

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Roy, je suis enceinte

Roy la regarda. Il se leva et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Après ça, Riza eut droit un merveilleux baisser qui dura dix minutes. Après avoir délaisser ses lèves, il lui demanda :

- Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Riza se mit à pleurer de joie et embrassa Roy en guise de oui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc et sa charmante amie étaient assis dans un café :

- Je suis surpris d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Jane. Fit Jean

- Et moi, que tu sois venu à mon rendez-vous !

- Le lieutenant m'a dire que tu devrais me parler et que c'était urgent

- Jean, j'ai une chose à te dire !

- Et moi une question ! Mais vas-y, je t'écoute

- Non, toi d'accord !

- Pourquoi, tu es partie du jour au lendemain ?

- A l'époque où nous sortions ensemble, je suis tombé enceinte. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, alors de peur de te le dire, j'ai préféré partir.

- Jane, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai changé d'avis. Est-ce que j'ai un fils ou une fille ?

- Un petit garçon, il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a ….

- Il a trois ans

- Oui

- J'aimerais le voir.

- Alors vient, allons chez moi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Même, mais dans un autre lieu, Edward revenait enfin de la mission que lui avait confier le colonel en partant. Il avait de nouveau cassé son auto-mail. Pour éviter de se prendre une clef de douze en pleine figure, il utilisa une nouvelle technique. Au moment où Winry allait le frapper, Edward s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. A sa grande surprise, Winry lâcha son jouet pour répondre au baiser d'Edward. Une fois que leurs lèvres furent décollées, Edward se prit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Ensuite, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Car il avait une blonde en colère à ses trousses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc et Jane entrèrent dans un petit immeuble. Ils montèrent au troisième étage. Jane ouvrit la porte. Un petit garçon de trois ans se jeta dans ses bras. Le petit vu Havoc et demanda :

- Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?

- C'est ton papa

- J'ai un papa moi ?

- Oui, et il s'appel Jean.

Le petit s'avança vers Havoc et dit :

- Bien, monsieur Papa, tu viens prendre un thé.

Havoc eut le même sourire qu'avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, quand ce petit garçon l'appela papa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin du chapitre mais surtout fin de cette fiction. Un immense merci à tous ceux qui l'on suivi. Et encore un merci à tous ceux qui mon laisser des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je souhaite que cette fin vous a plus. Bonne fin de journée_

_Bye_

_Nyty.Funky_


End file.
